bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Narsall Juno
Narsall and Vallen are Seraphim. Appearance Narsall and Vallen look quite the same accept for a few minor differences, one being that Vallen has a much stronger jawline then his brother and broader features giving him a more masculine look while his brothers features are much softer and more feminine, Vallen is also taller. The twins both have long silver hair that is normally very long reaching their lower back, however at times they’ve been known to cut it, but their hair grows back quite fast. Narsall and Vallen both have silver eyes that give them a sort of ghostly look with their pale skin. Narsall is much frailer compared to Vallen who is leaner with more of muscle in comparison. Narsall and Vallen will often both wear a black hooded sweater with white cotton around the edges of the hood; it’s basically their signature outfit, but at times they will usually go for a more casual look with a simple t-shirt and some pants. The both of them have a really nice smile; straight white teeth. Personality Narsall and Vallen are both very different when it comes down to how they act and exhibit behavior. While Vallen is very calm, Narsall is quite the opposite and tends to be more loud and expressive. Vallen is also very good at keeping his mood steady without too many ups and downs, while Narsall is known for being very fickle mood wise. Narsall is often very mouthy and has a bit of a sarcastic side to him that often shines through in social situations, he can be very nasty to people he doesn’t like while Vallen is much more passive aggressive. Narsall can often come off as very vain as well as arrogant; Vallen however is quite good at keeping his brother in check and is usually the only one who can ease his brother’s bitchy attitude. Vallen is usually the cool one out of the two and normally doesn’t have much of an issue getting along with people. While the two of them are quite different, they also share some similar traits, one being that they can both be very hostile to new people; finding it difficult to trust people they’ve only just met, the thing about this though is that Narsall is usually more open about not trusting someone, whereas Vallen will be more passive about it. Another trait they share is their intense loyalty to people they care for, they both may have different ways of showing it but they are both very loyal people. Narsall and Vallen also share an interest in romantic passion as well as beauty and art. One of the best traits they share is their unwillingness to go down without a fight. Vallen and Narsall have a very unique relationship that some would find hard to understand. In most cases people would find their relationship to be inappropriate and disgraceful, there are a few that understand them and what their relationship means to them. For Vallen and Narsall, they view their relationship as more than just sex, but as a way to be closer to one another on a deeper level. Narsall will often describe their relationship as a way to become one with one another and find a deeper understanding. Narsall and Vallen are very intimate brothers and will show this intimacy in public. Narsall is usually the one to become frustrated with people that judge them as he tends to be more sensitive, while Vallen doesn't seem to be bothered too much by it and will try and calm Narsall down if he gets too emotional. History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Twin Serpents (Bracelets): Vallen and Narsall each wear a special bracelet that gives them access to their powers. Vallen wears his bracelet on his left arm while Narsall wears his on his right. While using their psychic power the dragons eyes on each bracelet glow blue. Release command: Focus '''Release command (Second Release): '''Bestow Narsall Psychic Healing By focusing on his target Narsall is able to heal an ally from a distance. The healing can be quite powerful depending on the level of focus (See "Psychic Trance"). This ability can be used to heal minor wounds or energize a target. Cerebral Sanctuary Narsall projects a powerful psychic energy that infuses his allies within an area decreasing physical pain and allowing for them to fight much longer then there brains would naturally allow them. By reducing pain allies can fight longer however the cost of not feeling pain can be quite alot, thus when the effects wear off allies will become exhausted. The power of "Cerebral Sanctuary" covers a large area and effects targets that Narsall focuses on. Psychic Trance Narsall is able to go into a trance like state of focus which allows him to increase the strength of "Psychic Healing" and "Cerebral Barrier" by immobilizing himself. The trance can't be broken easily however he is extremely vulnerable while under its effect. The power of "Psychic Healing" is improved to the point of being able to heal major wounds and internal damage as well as sickness or other negative effects. The power of "Cerebral Sanctuary" is increased creating artificial energy for allies to use rather than their own, this allows for allies to fight even longer even if they would otherwise be dead. However if the ability is used to this extreme the targets effected would die after the effect wore off as their bodies would be thriving off of artificial energy alone.Available only in Second Release. Vallen Symbiotic Tether Vallen forms a psychic tether to a single target ally; this tether requires him to be within a 5-10 mile radius of the target. While the tether is active, Vallen is able to aid his ally by supplying them with his own energy or reverse the effect and channel the allies energy. Vallen is also able to project damage done to that ally onto himself, in a way making his target ally immune to damage. Any damage done to his target ally he sustains himself instead, thus making this a dangerous power. Vallen must maintain constant focus to maintain the tether. Psychic Barrier Vallen creates a powerful barrier made from pure psychic energy that can be expanded around an ally or himself. This barrier will hold up as long as his Rei is higher by 2 than whatever stat the ability or move used against it is. The barrier can also be expanded over a large area; however it requires help from his brother to increase the size of the barrier. He can increase the power and size of the barrier by using “Symbiotic Tether” on his brother Narsall and channeling Narsall’s power, with this increase in power a move or ability used against it must have a stat that is higher then his Rei by 3. Telekinetic Shockwave Vallen can release a powerful shockwave outward in all directions from where he stands. This wave has creates a knock back effect which can be used to keep enemies away, it can also be used to knock away thrown objects or powerful energy attacks if timed right. "Telekinetic Shockwave" gains range and power if Vallen is connected to Narsall via "Symbiotic Tether" the knock back effect becoming more useful with an increased chance to stun or disorient a target as well as stand a better chance against knocking away projectile attacks. While connected with Narsall via "Symbiotic Tether", Vallen can use "Telekinetic Shockwave" in quick succession since he will have access to his brothers Rei as well. Available only in Second Release. Statistics (Narsall) Statistics (Vallen) Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Thread Activity